ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Techadon Weapon Master Number 13
Inspector 13 is a villain who first appeared in the episode Inspector 13. Appearance Inspector 13 has a humanoid appearance with green skin, red eyes, and nasal cavities where his nose should be. He is always wearing a white, full bodysuit with various pockets and a utility belt. Personality Inspector 13 is cold and calculating with very little in terms of emotion. The one thing that altered his stoic attitude was Ben's remark that the Ultimatrix wasn't a weapon, which caused him to break out into mocking laughter. He believes solely on logic and does not have any concerns about the moral consequences of his business deals with other races. He does have a sense of pride, as he didn't want the other Weapon Masters to find out that he had been bested by a group of adolescents. He also has a strong sense of self-preservation as he immediately began requesting amnesty and cutting a deal after being arrested by the Plumbers. History Ultimate Alien Inspector 13 made his first appearance in Inspector 13, tracking down Ben while he was playing tennis with Julie. He was able to capture Ben and hack into the Ultimatrix, causing it to malfunction. However, with the interference of Gwen and Kevin, along with Ben, he was ultimately defeated and sent back into space in shame. After his failure to capture the Ultimatrix, he was removed from the Techadon empire. He now referred himself as an "independent businessman" who dealt in illegal weapons trading. Omniverse Inspector 13 made a cameo in Special Delivery as one of the bidders for a dwarf star at Psyphon's auction. Inspector 13 was one of the main villains in The Ultimate Heist. However, due to the actions of Ben, Rook, Argit, and Albedo, he was eventually arrested by the Plumbers and was last seen pleading for amnesty. In Clyde Five, he sold Liam the Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor. After Liam lost the device to Clyde Fife, Number Thirteen sold him some Techadon robots to help him retrieve it. After that attempt failed, Thirteen sold Liam a remote control for the armor. Powers and Abilities Like all Techadon Weapon Masters, Inspector 13 has a very high intelligence and is able to create a variety of weapons, devices, and robots, depending on the needs of his customers. He has a wide arsenal at his disposal, which he usually activates through voice command. Some of the technological oddities he uses included a: *Code Scanner *Quark Modulator *Scanalysis Array *Concussion Swarm *Molecular Vise *Code Spool *Plasma Cage *Dermis Excoriater *Radioulnar Decoupler *S.P.L.A.T. *Meta Shackles *Multi-Disposal *Particle Dislocator *Guard Robots *Close-Range Disruptor Weaknesses Other than his superior intellect, Inspector 13 does not have any special abilities. Normally he has his Techadon Robots or his devices do his fighting for him in battle. The Weapon Master is relatively as weak and frail as a regular human being (if not more), as seen when Four Arms easily knocked him out cold with a single punch while he was distracted by Kevin and Gwen's constant interruptions upon capturing them. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' (first re-appearance; cameo) Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' Trivia *Inspector 13 always calls all alien species by adding the suffix "-ian" or "-an" to their home planet. For example, instead of humans, he calls them "Terrans". **Terrans is a term in science fiction used as an alternative for "humans". *The Quark Modulator is specifically designed to combat Osmosians and anything else that can borrow forms from other elements. *Inspector 13 has an uncanny similarity to Professor Chang from Teen Titans, which was made more apparent in his appearance in Omniverse. References Crew Statements Geoffrey Thorne Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Omniverse Characters